


「mmhan的午夜场」猫科锁链

by AYao666



Series: mmhan [1]
Category: mmhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYao666/pseuds/AYao666





	「mmhan的午夜场」猫科锁链

师铭泽一推开门就愣住了。  
姚明明的黑色小西装脱到一半，黑色长裤胡乱丢在一旁，黑白碎花的衬衣大敞着领口，露出下面两条又细又白的腿。他扭头看师铭泽，眼神无辜：“师铭泽。”  
银色的光芒随着他转身的动作一闪而过，却被师铭泽的眼睛抓住了：“你里面穿的是什么？”  
姚明明背过身：“衬衣啊。”  
“我说衬衣里面。”师铭泽直接上手把他的衣领拉开。  
一大片镂空的钻石链缠绕在姚明明的胸前。  
师铭泽震惊了。  
我的幼喵喵去哪了？  
姚明明抬眼看他，还是一副无辜的表情：“就是演出服啊。”  
这是哪个造型师干的好事！  
师铭泽恶狠狠地感叹。  
他扑上去把姚明明按在床上脱他的衣服：“让我看看你这是怎么穿的。”  
姚明明不听话，扭来扭去不让他摸，衬衣领口越扯越大，师铭泽这才注意到他的脖子上还拴着一条链子，顺着他的胸膛扣在下面的钻石链上。  
……这是哪个造型师干的好事！  
师铭泽换了个语气感叹道。  
师铭泽拽着他的链子，稍稍使劲把他拉起来凑近：“哎哟，小猫咪怎么被链子栓住了？”  
姚明明的美瞳还没摘掉，灰绿色的瞳仁直勾勾地盯着师铭泽，在昏黄灯光下，他真的像猫一样眯起了双眼。  
师铭泽低头咬住链子，抬眼冲姚明明挑眉，那神态活像狮子咬住了猎物的要害。  
姚明明不自觉地咽了咽口水，终于忍不住仰着头亲了上去。  
师铭泽没有松口，任由姚明明胡乱亲他的嘴角。  
姚明明亲了半天一直被链子阻碍着，灵机一动改为轻轻舔舐他的嘴唇。  
师铭泽笑出了声，叼着链子含糊不清地说道：“你还真是猫啊？”  
姚明明不满地“哼”了一声：“你不要玩这个链子了！”  
师铭泽闻言真的把链子吐掉了，手顺着他衬衣领子开口探进去，顿了一下说道：“这个东西好像有点硌。”  
姚明明摊回床上，眨着眼说：“还好。”  
师铭泽居高临下看他，眼神很微妙：“这是什么囚禁风格？”  
姚明明想了想，模仿《后退》做了一个扯链子的动作，眼神又欲又勾。  
“哎哟！明明老师很懂嘛！”师铭泽握着他的手一起扯，“我怀疑你在勾引我，而且我有证据。”  
姚明明瞬间恼羞成怒，扑到师铭泽身上挠他。  
师铭泽“嘶”了一声，抬起胳膊一看，姚明明的爪子在他胳膊上划了一道红印。  
师铭泽故意说：“明明老师你怎么这样！我好疼啊！”  
姚明明理亏，只好给他揉一揉，看他还是一脸委屈，又低头舔了舔。  
师铭泽捏着他的下巴让他看自己的下体：“别舔胳膊，舔这里。”  
姚明明“嗷”一嗓子弹开，气呼呼地往床边爬：“你变态！”  
师铭泽笑着拉住他脖子上的链子把他拽回来：“不是你要玩这个的吗，嗯？”  
姚明明害羞了，耳朵通红，他搂住师铭泽的脖子，皱着眉哼哼唧唧道：“不玩了不玩了……”  
师铭泽不合时宜地想到了那个皮卡丘的表情包。  
“皮卡明，”师铭泽亲亲姚明明的眉头。  
“嗯？”姚明明不明所以地哼了一声，“你不要玩了……”  
师铭泽伸手去够床头抽屉里的润滑剂，抹到手指上往姚明明的下身探进去：“那玩这个好不好？”  
姚明明缩成一团，合着师铭泽的动作不停喘息：“啊……”  
师铭泽加快了润滑的动作，被姚明明凶巴巴地瞪：“轻一点啊你！”  
“轻一点？”师铭泽按着姚明明的腿，直接挺了进去：“还要轻一点吗？”  
姚明明被他猛一顶刺激得眼角湿润，眼神迷蒙地看着他。  
师铭泽觉得姚明明实在太可爱了，每次做之前都张牙舞爪的，真做起来又总是一副被欺负了的表情。  
姚明明伸手去拉师铭泽的衣服，不小心抓到了他的项链：“哎，你，你这个也是锁链啊。”  
师铭泽“嗯”了一声，把姚明明扣在钻石链上的一端取下来，扣在了自己的项链上。  
“猫科锁链，咱们两个锁了。”师铭泽笑着吻上姚明明的嘴唇。


End file.
